


Walking Barefoot In The Snow

by wingedcastielpie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fail attempt in humor, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mermaid Victor Nikiforov, Mermaid Yuri Plisetsky, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prophecy AU, Reincarnation AU, Royalty AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like no one really asked for this but, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcastielpie/pseuds/wingedcastielpie
Summary: Millions of years before humanity has rooted itself firmly on the ground, two lovers of forbidden origin and passion were forced to live their lives in exile from the Seven Seas. Thousands of years later, they were back from where they started, with a bond more formidable than the oceans' tides. (A Mermaid AU, where Yuuri and Victor are reincarnated lovers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now. My sister helped me in establishing this fic, and where it's going to head. ^^  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! (No one really asked for this. but here's my shot. ;;)
> 
> #### Also, take note: Conversations between mermaids/mermen/sea creatures happen in **bold**. They communicate through telepathy and echolocation. 
> 
> WARNINGS: There's swearing ahead. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor the pictures used.
> 
> P.S. This is unbeta-ed, and I've written this at 2 AM in the morning. ;;

****Terminologies:** **

__Coral Shallows -__ Fishing grounds  
__Deep Blue__  - the place the merpeople live in  
__Aegean Sea__  - Victor's Kingdom's territory

 _Blue Space -_ "Drop Off"

×××

 

In a world where darkness reigned their existence, and colors glowed in its exuberance to guide their way through the surrounding blackness, lived the great, mythical underwater creatures. They were mystical, and a great material for stories... Or, at least in the human perspective.

See, humans may be smart, but they sometimes forget where they came from. Like all things, they came from their simplistic form, where they have one, sinuous skeleton along their lower body, and their beloved feet were fish tails. They had the capability to breathe underwater, and connect with each other through telepathic messages. Living above the water would be a merpeople's idea of (the modern humans') Hell and the entry of unfiltered oxygen was torture enough for their lungs.

However, one small accident, a meeting between two lovers, set aflame a series of events that triggered the change in the Seven Seas. What they've done was grave in nature, and forbidden in the eyes of the gods of the Seven Seas. It was undeserving of them, to be selfish and to cost the lives of their people. So, with heavy souls, they were exiled away from the oceans, and were forced to live in the Land, where incredible amount of exposure to sunlight can kill them, and lack of water can be a means of their death.

They became humans. Granted that this was unexplainable by science (a thing that humans are so fond of, and can't live without) Magic was the only way to truly understand the work behind it. The gods may be just, but they were merciful. To be half of a sea creature, and to not live in the seas was already torture enough. Going around on land with a tail would be despicable.

 

×××

 

Thousands of years later, soulmates were born. It baffled everyone, including the merpeople. Odd it must be, to have fate decide on whom you can most complement. Science cannot help humans, and all beliefs went to the gods. They were the responsible ones for this. They must be. 

Soulmates were discovered through identifying whom you have the same mark with. Of course, at some circumstances, it might vary in color. No one can truly explain; however since when did anything make sense? 

This only added to the evergrowing list humanity has about their obsession. You see, humans may be past mermen and mermaids (no one really knew the exact gender or sex of the exiled lovers) but they have their quirks. They were obsessed with war.   
  
Now, don't get this wrong. There were conflicts,  _ _wars__  between merpeople. But to suffer an entire century for having wars all across the globe? It wasn't only raucous, it was damaging, as well. Who, in their right mind, would undergo through that? Truly the sunlight exposure got through their dry heads. 

Going back to the point, what you are about to read, dear readers, is a story between two lovers. Meaning,  _ _romance__  is the main theme. There will be plot, yes. I, for one, never really stuck around stories with so little of content in them. They make me feel extreme discomfort, and could leave me thinking of what a better ending the story could have gone. 

Nevertheless, I will go ahead and begin. 

 

×××

 

It all began with Victor Nikiforov's birth. He was a royalty, the crown prince of the _Aegean Sea_. A major card player, in human terms. He was the first half of the two lovers and would be one of the main characters in this story.   
   
Anyway, back to my main point. He was born on a rare event called the "Supermoon". (Again, human terms. They make ridiculous names) In merpeople's language, they call it the "Supreme White" (as if they were any better) and they rejoiced over it. After all, this was a sign! A new prince was born, a new descendant to the throne, and he will be one of the greatest kings to ever exist! The universe already aligned for him, which was, apparently, for merpeople, a clear sign of the gods' acceptance.   
   
He was such a sight. His hair was the same color as the sea will-o'-the-wisps, and his eyes were brilliant glaze of the sea. They were as clear as the night sky, and carried such curiosity that will (later on in the story) bring confusion and headache to his parents. However, the most interesting part of him was his soulmark. It encompassed his entire body, and was decorated into his skin in white ink, which glowed even without the help of magic. It was eye-catching, breathtaking and, even by then, the King and Queen already knew how special he was.   
   
It was impossible to hide the mark. Marks were supposed to be private, where it was worn like a heavily-guarded secret between you and your soulmate. Of course they've covered his upper body with seaweed, soft corals and lacing using those cotton-like anemones that would take days to get (mostly due to the sting the mermaid would get from even touching one). However, the swirls and odd-like shapes on his tail were still bared.   
   
Unfortunately, the high of the newborn prince's arrival didn't last. The Deep Sea Oracle, Lilia, met in secret with the royal family to discuss about a grim matter: a prophecy. Specifically, a prophecy about Victor's faith.  
  
**_**_Your Magesty, Your Highness, she's here._**_** The Queen, who was rocking Victor to sleep arose gently from the padding, and swam closely to her husband. Her eyebrows were set worriedly across her forehead as she caressed her child's hair. 

 ** _ ** _Come in,_**_**  the deep voice of the King rumbled inside their heads as he bowed in courtesy in front of the elder mermaid.  ** _ ** _Lilia, a pleasure. It has been a long time since I've seen you._**_**  
   
**_**_Nonsense, Nikolai,_**_**  Lilia commented as her eyes swept across the room and landed on the King's anxious form.  ** _ ** _The last time I've seen you, I delivered the news about the kingdom's past dangers. My presence here meant that I'd only—_**_**

 ** _ ** _My Vitya will be alright, right, Lilia?_**_** The Queen interjected and went straight to the point. She was lovely and gentle, but she was perceptive, as well. She knew there was something wrong  from the minute they announced Lilia's visitation. She felt it in her fins. 

 ** _ ** _Natasia,_**_**  the King warned weakly. Lilia raised her left hand, and he bit his upper lip. Lilia was like a grandmother to him; and no one has the right to disrespect such person. 

 ** _ ** _No, I understand._**_**  She replied dismissively and swam closer to the padding. ** _ ** _I am ecstatic that Victor's born. He will do well. I must warn you, however. The gods see to it that this would happen._**_**

 ** _ ** _What do you mean?_**_**   The Queen blinked and looked worriedly at her sleeping son.  ** _ ** _I-Is there another...?_**_**

**_**_Unfortunately, yes._ ** _ **

**_**_Oh, dear gods._**_**  The Queen rushed to Nikolai in fear. Her white hair flared around her as she drew to a stop, and Nikolai wrapped his arm around her quivering frame.  ** _ ** _Ho-How severe?_**_**

Lilia's grim face terrified Nikolai. Her eyes began glowing, and bright green lights enveloped to room with an eerie aura. He felt like they were being watched by the eyes of history.

The waters shifted, and suddenly a scripture was writing itself on the space between the four of them.

 

 ****Not all those in the light glows,** ** ****  
****and not all those in the dark darkens,** ** ****  
****and where dark meets light guarantees destruction** ** ****  
****of blessings and curses ignite** ** ****  
****In the grandiose of things** ** ****  
****and the seven seas at war,** ** ****  
****the the two celestial bodies to align** **

 

 ** _ ** _Destruction? How will our son be in these events?_**_**  Natasia whispered to Nikolai. ** _ ** _I don't understand. War will happen?_**_**

 ** _ ** _Now, now, you must heed my advice, Your Highness._**_**  Lilia said sternly. ** _ ** _Great sacrifices must be made. It seemed like Victor would play the role of the lamb._**_**

 ** _ ** _You mean to tell me, our son is in danger?_**_**  The Queen hugged a sleeping Victor closer to her body, and flinched away from Lilia's tentative touch. ** _ ** _I don't understand! He has not done anything!_**_**  
   
Lilia looked grievously at the child. Extraordinary. Such fate for a martyred soul. The anger of the gods were truly devastatingly nefarious.  
   
**_**_You must understand, Your Highness. This is his warning. He's not ordinary to begin with._**_** She bowed and touched the pendant around her. The king, who was by the castle window, turned around and an unreadable expression.   
   
**_**_Is there anything we can do to prevent this situation to worsen?_**_**   He asked. He brought his wife into his arms, and let her cry unto his shoulder.  ** _ ** _Anything at all?_**_**  
   
The kingdom was filled with colors, and a nearby explosion covered the entire room with red light. Victor's eyes snapped open.   
   
**_**_Yes. He would have to wear and carry a charm I have specifically made. It's the last... But, it's all I have._**_**  
   
Immediately, the Queen handed Victor over to her husband and swam to Lilia. Her crown was placed crookedly on her head, and hair silvery hair was tousled into a disorganised mess. She was pale, with her eyes wide in fear, and her hands trembling to grasp Lilia's hands and brought it upon her chest.  ** _ ** _A price. Mention it. It's yours. If the curse can be placed upon me, then I shall accept it in a heart beat._**_**  
   
**_**_You know what happens when you mess with Fate, Natasia. You know._**_**  The elderly snapped.  ** _ ** _There is nothing for us to do, but let things happen. We can stay by Victor's side, and help him; but to directly dictate where he will be heading— we'll only lose our tails in the process._**_**  
   
**_**_For now,_**_**  Lilia looked over Victor, who was staring at her with deep blue eyes. It was dark in the room, and yet, his eyes were afire with so much youth.  ** _ ** _I shall leave. I should have told the Prophecy first to the Elders. Me saying this to your first could be considered as treason; however, I believed that you should be the first ones to know._**_**

 ** _ ** _Thank you, Lilia._**_**  Nikolai nodded.  ** _ ** _We shall be in contact._**_**

**_**_Of course. Take care._ ** _ **

And away, she left, covered in black netting and surrounded by her guards. 

Natasia cried the entire night, and the days after that. 

 

×× EIGHT YEARS LATER ××

 

 ** _ ** _Yakov! What's taking you so long?_**_**  Victor teased. ** _ ** _Come on! Let's play!_**_**

 To say that Victor was an energetic child was the deepest understatement Yakov has ever heard of. I, for one, have witnessed how he was when he was growing up, and had first discovered his ability to swim more than twenty feet away from his parents. Day and night did his parents experience intense headaches due to his disappearing acts. 

 When he was three, he almost sent a message containing his extreme distaste regarding their cuisine to the next kingdom. If you're to observe his behavior, Victor wasn't really a picker when it comes to eating. It was just that kelp wasn't the best thing to eat with seaweeds, and the Cerulean Kingdom invented that concept.

 He was scolded for days after that. Yakov almost had a heart attack; and if it weren’t for Nikolai, the King’s, pleading, Yakov would have resigned. (I just needed to include that. Not everyday would you see a royalty begging for help in front of a commoner.)

  ** _ ** _I’ll be there, Vitya._**_**  Yakov fastened his bag, which carried Victor’s needs, around his waist firmly. **Stay put, and please do wear your crown. Ah, damn kelp bag. Good for nothing piece of shit.**

 Yakov bit his tongue. He shouldn’t have cursed,  ** _ ** _fucking danggit._**_** Victor can still hear him... Well, if he was there, he may have heard Yakov, but seeing that he wasn’t—

 The old man’s head snapped upwards in realization, and thoughts about this stupid bag were thrown out of the window.

 ** _ ** _That little— Victor!_**_** Yakov shouted.  ** _ ** _Victor! Go back here!_**_**

Victor, who was quote-unquote "being a piece of shit" (credits to Yakov), giggled lightly as he swam from boulders to rocks to hide his glowing form. It could be a pain for him to avoid attention, since he was the only one in the kingdom whose soulmarks glowed without his consent. 

Of course, no one really acknowledged that. He was ethereal in his beauty, and the others even started calling him a 'young god' (I wouldn't disagree). 

Anyway, back to the point, Victor was currently hiding behind a lovely school of swordfishes when he saw a glimmer at the corner of his eye. 

He gasped, and blinked his eyes to see a shimmering gold fish swimming nearby, with its shimmering fins beckoning towards him. 

 ** _ ** _Wha...?_**_**  Mesmerized, he decided to follow it (and maybe) catch it since gold fishes can't live in seawater. It was the oddest sight for him, to see something so  _ _shiny__  in the midst of darkness.  ** _ ** _Psst, come here! Fishy!_**_**

However, it seemed like the fish can't hear him, or even acknowledged his presence. Victor was baffled, because  ** _ ** _how can this animal not see me, when I glow in the dark as well? Hey!_**_**

Challenged, Victor slowly propelled himself forwards with a glide of his fins, and  _ _lunged__ , immediately clasping his tiny hands around the panicked fish.

 ** _ ** _There! Got—_**_** Victor was overjoyed over the fact that he caught it. However, his happiness was replaced with shock.

 ** _ ** _Hey, boy! Let me go! What the— Get off!_**_** The goldfish  _ _screamed__.  ** _ ** _I don't get paid enough for this shit, ya think I'm happy 'bout this?_**_**

 ** _ ** _Huh? Get paid—?_**_** Victor cocked his head.  ** _ ** _Yo-You can talk!_**_**

He gasped and covered his mouth.  ** _ ** _But how?! You're a fish!_**_**

**_**_And, you're half one. Just cause we don't have yer stupid vocal chords, doesn't mean we ain't gonna talk._ ** _ **

**_**_Uhm, actually mermaids don't use their vocal chords for talkin—_**_**  Victor murmured to himself, and jumped when the goldfish shouted. 

 ** _ ** _NOT the point, kiddo. Ya think yer so smart, huh?  FI_**_** ** _ ** _GHT_**_** ** _ ** _ME ON THIS!_**_** The fish dusted himself off (Don't ask, even I, the narrator, never found out  _ _how__ ).  ** _ ** _Anywho, back to the point, it's good to know you can see me. Yer glowy things made it hard for me to stand out. Ya'll must be curious why I'm here, eh?_**_**

Victor figured out that by using his vocal chords at that moment, he would set off the fish's temperamental musings. He nodded obediently. (Besides, he didn’t really want to fight such a small being.)

**_**_Ya see— now swim along, yes, just follow me, we have somewhere to go— this is supposed to—_ ** _ **

**_**_Somewhere to go?_**_** Victor interrupted. Where? Why? How far?

 ** _ ** _You wanna interrupt me one more time?_**_** The goldfish whirled around and stopped abruptly in front of Victor's nose. 

 ** _ ** _N-No, sir._**_** Victor stammered, as he shook his head to relieve himself from his cross-eyed state.  ** _ ** _Ju-Just asking, sir._**_**

  ** _ ** _Good,_**_**  harrumphed the goldfish. **_**_Where’s yer guardian, by the way? No way the ol’ man let ya off._**_**

 ** _ ** _Oh…_**_**  Victor looked back and saw… the blue space. Not one sign of Yakov’s following was seen, and this made him nervous. **_**_I, uh, kinda lose him?_**_**

 ** _ ** _Ya think?_**_**  The goldfish dryly replied.

Victor awkwardly laughed.

Meanwhile, in Yakov’s situation, this was the part where things get a little… sour.

 ** _ ** _Where is that goddamn child! Always losing himself in the Deep Blue, and having me to take actions!_**_** Yakov exclaimed as he desperately looked at his surroundings through his bubbled- binoculars. He even used his soulmate mark (which was complex concshell on his chest) to serve as a light through the gloomy darkness, but all he can truly see were a school of swordfish, and three boulders.

He continued to swam further, away from the three-point boulders and unto the Coral Shallows, where the humans do their fishing business. He was both nervous and angry at himself for even taking his eyes off the goddamn kid. Who knows where the **_**_fuck_**_**  the __prince of the kingdom__ was. For all he knew, he might have finally jinxed himself from oblivion.

In actuality the main reason why Victor and Yakov were away (far, far away) from the kingdom was because of Victor’s badluck. Every year, and each day Victor celebrated his birthday, something bad would always happen to the place he was in.

On his second birthday, a source of food for mermaids was contaminated with oil (no one knew __how__ it happened but only a few knew __why__  it happened). They had to eat crabs and shells for __months__ , just to make sure no one would go sick from the deadly substance.

On his third birthday, they were almost caught by humans. The humans (based from the report of the Underwater Mer-soldiers) went into their weird “sea exploration” to discover the “beauty of the unknown”. They decided to go to the place where the kingdom __was in__ , and if it weren’t for the passing of a great sperm whale, then they would have been discovered.

On his fourth birthday, Natasia and Nikolai decided to have Victor away from the Kingdom. This only happens in his birthday, of course; but in Victor’s young mind, this was the best thing to happen to him __every year.__  His curiosity was a monster to tackle, and his thirst for knowing the unknown made Yakov fear the decision.

Anyway, back to the trouble at hand, Yakov was profusely cursing under his breathe. The surroundings were getting a little easier to see than before and __that__ only meant more trouble. He didn’t even need his soulmark to see where he was going. **_**_VICTOR!_**_**

 ** _ ** _Oh, gods of the Seven Seas, please guide that stupid child so no harm will touch him_**_** , he prayed as he looked through the holes in the boulders. Who knew where that kid was hiding. **_**_YOU CAN HAVE MY TAIL, just make sure that he’s SAFE._**_**

He was damn near crying. I don’t think you understand what made that significant. See, the only times Yakov actually cried was when his father died, and when his mother left him. He was a lonely child, desperate for familial love.

The lighter his surroundings were, the more panicked he got. He knew he was approaching the Coral Shallows, judging from the increasing amount of fishes and sea plants around.

For fucking crying out loud, where was the child? **_**_VICTOR, WHERE ARE YOU?_**_**

His loud musings set off a school of salmon away. He eventually needed to use his echolocation to locate him.

Actually you know what, **_**_fuck that eventually bullshit. If this is the quickest way back to safety..._**_**

 ** _ ** _VICTOR!_**_** He opened his mouth and shouted through the water. His speech sounded garbled, but never the less the sound waves were there. He waited for the echoes to come back.

 

Back to Victor and the suspicious goldfish, Victor knew that he shouldn’t be talking __and__ swimming with strangers. However, no one warned him that some __fishes__  can talk! They were just a source of food for him, up until he met the goldfish.

So does that mean that every fish can talk?

He saw a nearby clown fish swimming through the anemones. There were corals of each color he can ever imagine, from red to orange to blue. Blue tangs swam together with sea horses, and sea sponges decorated the boulders.

A shadow loomed over him, and he looked up to see a stingray gliding in the water, and two turtles peacefully swimming by.

Pure joy filled his expression.. His eyes hurt from the brightness, but he didn’t want to close his eyes. If he did, then he wouldn’t see that lionfish that passed by. He flinched back to avoid it, knowing somehow in the back of his mind that they were poisonous.

And then he froze.

Victor whirled around and saw the beginnings of what the olders described to him as the “Coral Shallows”. They said that it’s where the humans get their food. The distinguishing objects in the place were u _ _s__ ually the vibrant colors of the corals, along with the abundant life. It was the biodiversity that startled him because, as much as he loved his home, everything was dark and gloomy there. Occasional fishes swim by, most of which glowed as well, but they weren’t exactly ideal to live with since they have huge jaws filled with sharp teeth, and they were just… generally scary to Victor.

This place? This place was __amazing__.

Victor knew that him being there was prohibited by the Universal Laws of the Seven Seas, but how can something so beautiful be forbidden?

**_**_Kid!_ ** _ **

Victor whirled around and saw the goldfish impatiently leading him to the great blue space. (Humans call this the “Drop Off” Mermaids call it… “Blue Space” because well… They don’t really know what to call it besides that)

**_**_Ya comin’ or, what?_ ** _ **

‘Should I? I just want to stay here all day.’ Victor thought. **_**_Coming!_**_**

He swam sluggishly towards the blue space, noting how it would have been boring compared to the Coral Shallows. It was just… blue.

 

 

While that place was everything he can ever dream of! If only he can come back here every year, then he can have something to look forward to.

 ** _ ** _Why don’t we live in here, anyway?_**_**  He grumbled, as he crossed his arms. **_**_Stupid rules._**_**

The goldfish stared at him at the corner of his eye, and stayed quiet.

They swam for a little longer, the water becoming cooler and cooler. It was still light there, and he can clearly see a few swimming fishes down at the sea floor, but nothing really ever caught his attention.

His guide abruptly stopped, and he had to flapped his tail forward to avoid bumping him.

 ** _ ** _Ex-excuse me, sir but why did we stop?_**_**  

The fish didn’t turn around, and only stared in front of him, jaw-slacked in shock and astonishment.

 ** _ ** _Sir…?_**_**  Victor followed his line of sight, and took in a sudden in take of water.

There, in the middle of the blue space, was a human boy reaching for the light.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DIE WITH ME IN MY [tumblr](http://wingedcastielpie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
